New in Seaford
by Lexiatb
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries...so you're going to have to read the story to find out. sorry ): Revolves around KICK!
1. Introduction

So this is my first fan fiction, I will take whatever criticism to improve my writing. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as usual in Transylvania; all were at rest except for one family in particular.

That reason not being plain and simple, they were vampires.

The Crawford's have been hunted for a while and finally decided to move to have a somewhat normal life with their daughter, Kimberley.

It's tough being parents of a teenage vampire, so to have a fresh start without their secret being known, the family moved to Seaford, California.

And from there, the story begins

* * *

**There you have it! chapter 1, I know it's super short, but I promise to update as soon as I can! Thanks** Lexi (:


	2. A new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it!

* * *

Present Day (Jack's point of view)

I look out my bedroom window and see a moving truck pull up to the house next door.

I'm curious to who's moving in so I go downstairs and tell my mom I'm going over to greet our new neighbors.

As I make my way over to them, I wonder to myself if the family has any teenagers my age.

I'm not paying attention to where I'm walking and bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" We say simultaneously.

When I look up, my eyes meet a pair of doe brown eyes I can't help but get lost in.

I'm snapped out of my trance when the person speaks.

"I'm Kim Crawford by the way" she says and holds out her hand for me to shake.

Her honey blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

I think I detect a slight accent, but can't decipher where it's from.

She's also quite pale, now Im really curious as to where she's from.

"I'm Jack Brewer, nice to meet you." "Are you from the family moving in?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we just flew a long distance from Transylvania, then drove the rest of the way." She told me.

So her family's from Romania! I new it was familiar, and they don't get a lot of sun so that would explain the skin color.

"So Kim, do you and your family need any help unloading the moving truck?" I asked her.

"I'm pretty sure my parents are done, we used to move around a lot so it became easier over the years."

" But if you don't mind helping us unpack the boxes, we would really appreciate it." She said giving me an unsure smile.

"Don't sweat it, I would be happy to help you guys." I replied. "Thanks so much Jack!"

(Kim's point of view)

Jack seems like a great friend, I think we would get along well.

He's quite cute too, with his shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes,they're quite compelling.

Once Jack offered to help, it gave me a chance to get to know him.

It turns out he's a second degree black belt in karate just like me! We are both in the same grade and he's only a couple months older than me.

When everything was put away, my parents got opportunity to properly introduce themselves and meet the next door neighbors.

As it turns out Jack's parents and mine are very old friends from way back.

My parents and I were jet lagged so we all agreed to go to 'sleep' and discuss school for Monday, in the morning.

Since vampires don't sleep, I just rearranged my room which didn't take long since I don't have much.

To pass time, I went on my laptop and listened to some music.

When the sun came up, I went into the kitchen. Now you're probably wondering,"how aren't you getting burnt by the sun?!"

Well, since my parents knew a witch, they had her charm a bracelet for myself, and my parents wedding rings so that doesn't happen.(Now back to what I was saying)

Mom was already waiting for me inside and dad left for work earlier around 5 o'clock.

"Morning Kim", said my mom.

"morning mom." I said.

"Kim, we registered you at the local high school, and I thought you could go to the mall around the corner to get some new school clothes and things for your bedroom." My mom told me.

"Sure, let me go change and grab my wallet."

By the time I was done, my mom was finishing up a phone call.

"Honey, it looks like you have to shop by yourself today, they just called me in the office to re-do my transcripts because they seemed to have lost the old ones." My mom told me

"That's fine, I guess I'll see you when I get home, bye mom, love you!" I said to her as I was grabbing my house keys and bag.

I made my way out the door, and ran into Jack, literally.

"We have got to stop doing that!" I laughed.

"No kidding, so where are you headed?" He asked.

" I'm on my way to that strip mall around the corner, what about you?" I asked.

"Same here, I'll walk with you." "I'm on my way to the Bobby Wasabi dojo,I train there, it's inside that mall." He told me.

"Cool, I need to get some clothes for school tomorrow, and I'm lacking some things in my bedroom so I thought I'd go shopping." I said.

"Hey, here's a thought, if you haven't already found a dojo to join, do you think you would consider the one I go to?" Jack asked me.

"Why not?, I mean if you train at it, then it's sure to be a good dojo." "Of course I'll join!" I told him with a smile on my face.

We made it the mall, and I told Jack I would meet up with him later after my shopping.

As I walked away I thought to myself how Jack is a good friend that I hope doesn't find out my secret.

I don't need to lose any friends because I haven't had many in my life, and let me tell you, I've had a LONG life.

After shopping, I met up with jack at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.


End file.
